361 Roommate
by bootae
Summary: [Chapter 5 UP!] "Jungkook—si murid pindahan yang kurang beruntung karena mendapat roommate yang bernama Taehyung—yang menurut asumsinya sekarang, adalah preman." JungkookxTaehyung / VKOOK / JIKOOK
1. Chapter 1

**BOOTAE**  
><strong>.<strong>

**361 [ Roommate ]**

**.**

**JUNGKOOKxTAEHYUNGxJIMIN**

**.**

**Jungkook—si murid pindahan yang kurang beruntung karena mendapat roommate yang bernama Taehyung—yang menurut asumsinya sekarang, adalah preman.**

**.**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, AU**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Jungkook memasuki pekarangan besar, Ia menahan napasnya saat melihat gedung-gedung besar terbangun rapi di pekarangan sekolah barunya. Dan kemungkinan ada tiga gedung asrama yang berjejer di sana. Jungkook senang karena ini sekolah asrama, dia tidak perlu selalu merasa kesal karena kakaknya yang setiap hari menganggu kegiatannya di rumah.

Jungkook berjalan kebingungan sambil menarik koper hitam besarnya, dan ransel yang digantung sebelah. Sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekolah yang baru Ia masuki kali ini, Ia mengamati dengan serius nama-nama ruangan yang terpasang di atas pintu-pintu yang Ia lewati di koridor.

Selang beberapa lama, Jungkook akhirnya menemukan sebuah ruangan yang sedari tadi dia cari dengan susah payah—kantor guru. Jungkook berjalan masuk ke dalam dan segera membungkukkan badan dengan salah satu guru yang baru saja berpapasan olehnya, guru itu tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu bertanya, "Kau murid pindahan itu, 'kan?"

Sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena gugup, Jungkook menjawab, "Ya, _sonsaengnim_. Namaku Jeon Jungkook." Dengan cepat Jungkook langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, guru itu tersenyum.

"Segera saja masuk, nanti seseorang akan mengurus dokumenmu disana, tanyakan saja. Dan seragammu ada di ruang ganti." Sambil tersenyum, guru itu menepuk bahu Jungkook beberapa kali, seolah memberikannya semangat—dia tahu Jungkook itu agak pemalu—lalu pergi keluar dari kantor guru.

.

.

"Wah," Jungkook terkesiap, sambil mengamati seragam sekolah yang sudah dipakainya dengan terkagum-kagum. Jungkook mengamati dirinya sendiri di kaca—sambil beberapa kali memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat bagian belakang seragam yang dikenakannya. Masih dengan senyuman riang yang mengembang di wajahnya imutnya, Jungkook segera beranjak dari ruang ganti dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Jungkook berjalan dengan semangat—walau sebenarnya dia agak gugup. Keadaan koridor saat itu sedang sepi, karena seluruh siswa sudah masuk dan bel sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Jungkook segera menyadari kesalahannya yang tadi terlalu lama mengamati diri di cermin sehingga telat untuk masuk kelas. Selang beberapa lama, Jungkook mulai melihat kelas yang sedari tadi Ia cari, sambil menggumamkan kata fighting pada diri sendiri, Jungkook mengetuk pintu kelas beberapa kali. "Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam, Jungkook segera memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam, dan membungkuk.

"Maaf, _sonsaengnim_. Saya telat masuk." Jungkook menatap guru perempuan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu dengan cemas, dan sesekali ekor matanya melihat ke arah murid-murid yang duduk sambil memperhatikan dirinya dan Jungkook bisa mendengar beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik. Jungkook tidak terlalu suka diperhatikan dengan banyak orang seperti itu kalau mau tahu. Guru itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa, kau murid baru 'kan? Perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas sekarang."

Pria imut itu—Jungkook menelan ludah dengan gugup, lalu perhalan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke seluruh murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Hai, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik disini." Dengan segera Jungkook menunduk lagi. Setelah perkenalan diri itu, Jungkook mendapatkan tempatnya untuk duduk.

Dan sudah ada seseorang yang _agak_ menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

Jungkook bersyukur dia bisa mendapatkan teman baru dengan cepat di sini, sehingga dia tidak perlu menjalani makan siang kali ini sendirian. Jungkook dan teman barunya itu berjalan beriringan menuju kantin dengan semangat. Setelah sampai, teman barunya itu langsung berlari masuk dan mengambil nampan dengan cepat.

"Kook, aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu jadi tidak usah kemari. Kau tunggu saja dan cepat cari meja untuk kita!" Jimin—teman baru Jungkook menyahut dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan dua nampan makanan yang Ia pegang, Jungkook tersenyum dan balas melambai. Segera Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari-cari meja agar dia dan si Jimin bisa makan. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk mencari meja, dia sudah menemukan meja yang muat untuk dua orang di ujung kantin.

Jungkook sudah duduk di kursi itu dan memainkan ponselnya supaya menghilangkan rasa bosannya karena Jimin cukup lama mengambil makanan.

Akhirnya Jungkook dapat melihat Jimin dari kejauhan sambil membawa sebuah nampan, dan diikuti dengan seseorang yang membawa nampan juga—Jungkook bertaruh dia datang untuk menolong Jimin yang kesusahan membawa dua nampan.

Jimin sudah sampai di hadapan Jungkook dan meletakkan satu nampan, dan seseorang tadi juga menaruh nampan yang Ia bawa di atas meja dan berlalu. Kemudian Jimin duduk di hadapan Jungkook dan segera meraih sumpit besinya dan mengambil _bulgogi_ lalu segera melahapnya, Jungkook yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan dan melakukan hal yang sama. Selama beberapa saat mereka dilanda keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara kunyahan dan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkok dan piring.

"Apa ada alasan kau pindah ke sekolah ini, Jungkook?" kata Jimin, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari _bulgogi_ yang ada di piringnya dan menatap Jimin. Dan segera mengangguk. Jimin memberikan tatapan _apa-alasan-itu._

Jungkook meletakkan sumpitnya dan memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Jimin, "Aku tidak nyaman dengan sekolah lama ku, jadi aku meminta kepada ayah dan ibu untuk memindahkan ku ke sekolah yang lain di _Seoul_." jawab Jungkook dan diakhiri dengan cengiran kelincinya, Jimin yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti.

Jungkook menahan dagunya dengan tangannya lalu menerawang, "Kira-kira siapa nanti yang akan menjadi _roommate_ ku? Aku penasaran sekali." Jungkook bertanya sambil menatap ke tembok kantin yang kelihatannya lebih menarik daripada menatap Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Pergi saja nanti ke kamar mu, di pintu 'kan di tuliskan nama _roommate_mu nanti." kata Jimin yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa _sih_ orang yang duduk di belakangku? Kelihatannya dia _tidak punya_ sopan santun sama sekali." tanya Jungkook dengan ketus sambil membayangkan wajah pria yang duduk di bangku belakang Jungkook saat di kelas tadi. Mendengar itu Jimin segera membulatkan mulutnya seolah mengingat sesuatu yang dia lupakan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Pria itu, namanya—"

"Kim Taehyung." suara yang tidak terlalu asing bagi Jungkook itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tangan seseorang yang memukul meja dengan kuat.

Jungkook terkesiap, ini membuatnya terkejut sampai-sampai Ia harus mengelus dadanya dan mengambil nafas dengan cepat beberapa kali. Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap orang yang baru saja menggebrak meja yang Ia pakai untuk makan siang, dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Pria itu adalah pria yang Ia bicarakan dengan Jimin beberapa detik yang lalu.

Lagipula, memang benar apa yang Jungkook katakan; tidak punya sopan santun, seorang Kim Taehyung ini memang tidak punya sopan santun dikarenakan dengan seenaknya saja dia menggebrak meja orang. Jungkook mengamati wajah Taehyung, wajah itu terlihat seperti preman. Dengan tindik di kedua telinganya, dan tataan rambut yang berantakan, itu sudah dicap kata preman—_tolong, ini bagi Jungkook saja._

Tanpa mengatakan apapun—setelah namanya tadi, Taehyung beranjak dari tempat mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan tangan yang diselipkan di dalam kedua saku celananya.

Jungkook mendengus sebal, Kim Taehyung itu sudah membuat moodnya agak turun hari ini. Dan segera saja Jimin menenangkannya supaya tidak mengamuk dan menghancurkan kantin ini dengan kekuatannya—imajinasi seorang Jimin memang terkadang terlalu besar sampai-sampai orang sebal melihatnya.

Namun, hati kecil Jungkook berkata Taehyung itu tampan—dan _baik_ juga.

**TBC**

.

Review please?

-bootae-


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**JUNGKOOKxTAEHYUNGxJIMIN**

**.**

**Jungkook—si murid pindahan yang kurang beruntung karena mendapat roommate yang bernama Taehyung—yang menurut asumsinya sekarang, adalah preman.**

**.**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, AU**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Jungkook dan Jimin berjalan berdua sambil berbincang-bincang dengan santai, dan Jimin menarik koper milik Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat ringan.

Keduanya sampai di lantai dua gedung asrama, dan mereka kembali berjalan sambil tertawa.

"Hey, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa ada tiga gedung asrama di sekolah ini dan kelihatannya siswa yang dimasukkan itu berbeda-beda—_ah_ kau mengertikan maksudku?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku cukup sulit untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang semacam ini dan aku rasa kau tidak mau mendengarnya dariku," kata Jimin, dan Jungkook langsung menatapnya dengan kesal. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dan kali ini sampai di kamar yang di tuju. Jimin meletakkan koper Jungkook yang Ia bawa sedari tadi di dekat pintu kamar sementara Jungkook mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari ranselnya. Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Jungkook untuk mengaduk-ngaduk isi ranselnya untuk mencari sebuah kunci kamarnya, dan setelah mendapatkannya Ia langsung menancapkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci.

Di kunci yang Jungkook pegang, ada nomor 361 di sana.

Jimin tiba-tiba terkesiap, "_Oh_—aku pikir sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, dan aku rasa kau harus melihat siapa nama _roommate_ mu sekarang Kook." dengan cepat Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berjarak beberapa pintu saja dan pria bertubuh agak kecil itu segera melesat masuk ke dalamnya.

Yang membuat Jungkook heran adalah, mengapa Jimin tiba-tiba terkesiap dan tampaknya pria itu sangat kaget setelah melihat sesuatu. Jungkook mengedikkan bahu dan beralih menatap ke pintu dan membaca nama _roommate_nya.

Kali ini Jungkook tahu mengapa Jimin terkesiap begitu

.

Jungkook melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, sambil berjingkat—takut jika ada sang _roommate_ di dalam. Dan Jungkook langsung menghembuskan napas lega, pasalnya orang itu tidak ada di dalam kamarnya saat ini.

Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menarik kopernya menuju tempat tidur yang menurutnya kosong.

_Well_, jika dilihat-lihat. Kamar ini cukup berantakan juga, beberapa pakaian kotor berserakan di lantai, di atas lemari pakaian, di pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup rapat, di tong sampah—ini yang paling mengejutkan menurut Jungkook, dan yang paling banyak adalah di kasur. Jungkook melihat lagi ke sekitar, sampah cemilan-cemilan berserakan di mana-mana, sampah _pocky_, kantung plastik, dan banyak lagi sampai membuat gelombang mual di perut Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa tak ada pilihan lagi, selain membersihkan kamar yang luar biasa berantakan ini.

Jungkook mulai dengan membersihkan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan. Awalnya Jungkook hanya ingin meletakkan pakaian itu di keranjang baju kotor, tetapi tempat itu sudah cukup penuh dan tidak akan muat jika di tambahkan pakaian lagi. Dan terpaksa Jungkook membawa pakaian itu ke laundry asrama.

Jungkook keluar masuk kamar dengan cepat, perlahan kamar yang tadinya masuk dalam kategori _bukan kamar yang bersih_, sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Jungkook merasa pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai, Jungkook sudah membersihkan kamar ini dan merapikan serta mencuci baju-baju si pemilik kamar. Kini Jungkook hanya perlu mencari lemari kosong untuk meletakkan pakaian dan barang-barang yang Ia bawa dari rumah.

Sudah cukup lama Jungkook membersihkan kamar dan meletakkan pakaian serta barangnya, Jungkook melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tidak ada jadwal lagi setelah ini, jadi Jungkook bisa beristirahat setelah membersihkan kamar. Setelah dirasa semuanya selesai, Jungkook menutup kopernya dan meletakkannya di bawah kasur miliknya, lalu meraih handuk dan mandi.

.

Setelah mandi Jungkook langsung terlelap di kasurnya dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya, sekarang masih musim dingin di Korea Selatan.

Sementara Jungkook terlelap, pintu kamar perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria yang tadinya menggebrak meja seseorang di kantin. Awalnya pria itu—Taehyung tidak tahu siapa itu Jungkook, dia belum berkenalan dengannya. _Roommate_nya. Tetapi setelah melihat tubuh yang bergelung selimut di kasur, membuatnya kaget.

Ternyata pria imut—_eh_, yang dia gebrak mejanya tadi di kantin.

Sejujurnya Taehyung tidak suka dengan keberadaan makhluk lain di kamarnya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ya paling tidak dia akan dihukum jika protes mengenai hal ini. Taehyung melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, lalu berjalan ke kasur yang lain dan tiduran di sana sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Taehyung langsung menoleh ke samping begitu dia merasakan adanya pergerakan dari orang yang sedang tidur di kasur yang satunya, orang itu duduk dan menguap. Taehyung masih menatapnya, tidak berniat mengatakan 'kau sudah bangun?' atau sejenisnya.

Jungkook menggaruk pipinya pelan dan menoleh ke samping, di sana ada Taehyung yang menatapnya, Jungkook langsung membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya ke Taehyung, "Halo," kata Jungkook, yang di balas anggukan malas oleh Taehyung. _Astaga canggung sekali_—batin Jungkook. Taehyung kembali memainkan ponselnya, dan itu membuat Jungkook bisa bernafas lega karena dia tidak perlu bingung harus berbicara apa lagi ke Taehyung.

Dari luar kamar, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Waktunya makan malam, kuberi waktu lima menit untuk turun!". Oh, ternyata hanya guru.

Jungkook segera turun dari kasur dan merapikan selimutnya, setelah itu berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil baju. Jungkook segera melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dan bersantai di kasurnya. Taehyung akhirnya beranjak dari kasur sambil mengerang, dia malas untuk turun dan makan malam.

Taehyung berjalan ke lemari dan melepaskan seragam sekolahnya, lalu melempar seragamnya ke sembarang tempat. Taehyung meraih sweater dan celana panjangnya, lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Taehyung sudah selesai, namun bukannya langsung pergi, dia malah berjalan ke kasur dan duduk di sana.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi, dan melihat Taehyung yang sedang membelakanginya. Jungkook memainkan ujung sweaternya, "Eh, T-Taehyung-ssi…" panggilnya, Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook sedang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Taehyung hanya diam saja sebagai jawaban, Jungkook segera menghela nafas, "Mau pergi ke bawah, b-bersama?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

Astaga, bahkan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi gugup begitu saat sedang berbicara dengan Taehyung. Taehyung memasang tampang datarnya dan mengangguk, dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, dan di ikuti Jungkook di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, setelah percakapan di dalam kamar tadi, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di bawah, dan langsung mengambil nampan dan mengisinya dengan makanan.

Dan kali ini, mereka duduk berdua. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, mengapa Jungkook bisa berduaan dengan Taehyung yang dicap orang-paling-dingin itu? Jungkook yang mendengar beberapa dari bisikan itu hanya menelan ludahnya, lalu meraih sumpit dan memakan makanannya. Hening lagi.

"Hey, Kook!"

Seseorang menyahutkan namanya, Jungkook segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari asal suara tadi, dan dia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. Setelah mencari berkali-kali asal suara itu, akhirnya Jungkook dapat melihat Jimin yang berdiri dari kejauhan, pria itu segera berjalan ke arahnya dan merangkulnya. Tanpa menyadari kalau ada makhluk lain di hadapannya. "Hai, Jungkook. Kau makin imut saja, padahal aku baru melihatmu sore tadi!" kata Jimin dengan suara menggoda yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan itu," Jungkook mendengus, dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi ada Kim Taehyung di hadapannya—dia sedang menatap Jungkook dan Jimin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri, kali ini Jimin sudah menyadari keberadaannya dan menatapnya takut, "Haruskah aku pergi? Sepertinya aku mengganggu kesenangan kalian." Katanya. Jungkook segera menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Duduk saja, kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Sungguh," Jungkook mengacungkan kedua jari kanannya dan nyegir canggung. Taehyung yang melihat itu menghembuskan nafas kasar dan kembali duduk. Kecanggungan kembali melanda, Jimin menatap kedua makhluk itu bergantian. Setelah itu memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Taehyung. "Kau sudah tahu namanya?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk wajah Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk malas dan melanjutkan makannya, Jimin mencibirnya diam-diam.

Tak lama waktu makan malam sudah selesai, kali ini Jungkook dan Taehyung kembali berjalan berdua—lagi. Jimin bilang dia ingin ke kamar duluan, katanya _sih_ dia sudah sangat mengantuk—padahal alasan sebenarnya dia itu takut akan menganggu Taehyung dan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, sama dengan Jungkook.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga, saat mencapai tangga ke lima, Jungkook hilang keseimbangan. Jungkook pasti akan jatuh berguling kebawah,

—kalau saja Taehyung tidak menahan pinggangnya.

**TBC**

.

Thanks for review, review again please?

-bootae-


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**361 [ Roommate ]**

**.**

**JUNGKOOKxTAEHYUNGxJIMIN**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**Jungkook—si murid pindahan yang kurang beruntung karena mendapat roommate yang bernama Taehyung—yang menurut asumsinya sekarang, adalah preman.**

**.**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, AU**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama saling tatap, Jungkook benar-benar membeku.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendapatkan kesadarannya dan langsung menarik tangannya dari pinggang Jungkook, Jungkook hanya menunduk malu dan tak ada keberaniannya untuk melirik ke Taehyung sedikitpun. Taehyung mendengus, "Kau itu ya, benar-benar…" setelah itu Taehyung langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar, dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam di tangga.

"Wah, adegan barusan itu keren," seorang pria yang melihat—dengan sengaja—adegan Jungkook dan Taehyung tadi mengusap dagunya, menurutnya ini menarik. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan tempatnya, takut jikalau Jungkook menyadari keberadaannya.

.

Jungkook meraih knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan, saat pintu sudah terbuka sedikit, Jungkook mengintip ke dalam dan mendapati Taehyung sedang tiduran sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Jungkook berjingkat memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat perlahan juga, lalu berjingkat lagi menuju kasur. Jungkook kira acara berjingkatnya akan berjalan mulus, namun hidungnya mulai gatal dan dia tidak bisa menahannya, dan— "Hatchii!" bersinlah dia.

Taehyung menyingkirkan lengannya dan menyadari Jungkook sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya, dengan posisi aneh—tangan kanan yang memegangi hidung, tangan kiri yang terangkat sedikit, dan kaki yang menekuk dan dia berjinjit. Taehyung menatapnya tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan?", Jungkook mencoba mencari alasan bagus, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Luruskan kakimu, kau tidak sedang senam, 'kan?" kata Taehyung, otomatis Jungkook langsung meluruskan kakinya dan melangkah ke kasurnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya diam dan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega setelah melihat Taehyung kembali menutupi wajahnya, Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya, dia merasa hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya—padahal dia tidak melakukan banyak hal. Jungkook meraih ponselnya di meja nakas dan memainkannya, Jungkook mengirimkan pesan ke ibunya dan itu membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah baru dan dia sudah merindukan ibunya, Jungkook terus saja mengirimkan pesan sampai ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tidur sekarang, Jungkook mengetik beberapa kata lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung, dia bisa mendengar nafas teratur yang berasal dari Taehyung, berarti, dia sudah tidur.

Jungkook beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan ke kasur Taehyung, pria itu masih menutupi wajahnya. Jungkook sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati wajah Taehyung lebih dekat, lalu kembali meluruskan tubuhnya, "Kau tahu, kau itu tampan. Tapi kenapa sifatmu itu dingin sekali?" tanya Jungkook, walaupun dia tahu pertanyaan barusan tidak akan dijawab dan dia tidak mengharapkan adanya jawaban.

Jungkook berjalan kembali ke kasurnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sana, setelah menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya, Jungkook mendengar sebuah suara dari samping—

"Tidak usah mengatakan aku ini tampan kalau kau masih menganggapku menyebalkan, dan aku bisa mendengarmu berbicara tadi."

.

Paginya, Jungkook bangun lebih awal.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan, kemudian melirik jam di meja nakasnya, masih jam tujuh. Masih ada banyak waktu baginya untuk tidur lagi, atau bersantai sebentar menikmati hangatnya selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menyingkirkan selimut yang dia pakai, lalu melipatnya. Setelah itu Jungkook langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya.

Jungkook selesai membasuh wajah dan menyikat giginya dalam waktu lima menit saja, setelah itu Jungkook kembali melesat ke lemari dan mengambil seragamnya.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah berpakaian rapi dan dia siap untuk turun dan sarapan, namun jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas, dia harus menunggu sampai jam delapan. Jungkook duduk di kasur dan mengayunkan kakinya bosan, dia tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar Taehyung menguap. Jungkook segera menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung sedang menggaruk pipinya, dengan rambut _soft orange_nya yang sangat berantakan dan matanya yang masih terpejam. Jungkook menatapnya sambil menggigit bibirnya, lalu—

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Taehyung, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

_Astaga, apa Taehyung ini punya indera keenam atau sejenisnya?_—batin Jungkook, sambil menghela nafas, Jungkook menjawab. "Tidak,"

Taehyung hanya diam beberapa detik, setelahnya dia beranjak dan melangkah ke toilet. Matanya masih terpenjam dan dia tidak menabrak satu benda pun, Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang berjalan ke toilet itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan bergumam, "Preman aneh,".

.

"Jimin, mau mendengar suatu hal?"

Jimin yang sedang memakai dasinya di depan cermin langsung menoleh, "Apa itu, Yoongi-_hyung_?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Pria itu—Yoongi kemudian melirik ke sekitar, takut kalau ada yang mendengar, padahal mereka berdua sedang di dalam kamar. Jimin mendekat ke Yoongi dan duduk di hadapannya, Jimin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit.

Yoongi menopang dagu dengan tangannya, "Kemarin, setelah makan malam, aku melihat si anak baru itu dengan si cowok rambut _orange_." katanya, yang otomatis membuat Jimin melotot ke arahnya. Jimin langsung menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat, meminta kelanjutan cerita agar lebih jelas. Yoongi yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri.

"Kemarin, aku melihat mereka berdua di tangga. Si anak baru itu terpeleset dan si cowok rambut _orange_ menahannya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang anak baru." jelasnya, dan lagi, Jimin melotot. Yoongi lama-lama risih juga melihat Jimin melotot begitu, apalagi ke arahnya.

"Hentikan itu, park. Aku tidak mempunyai ember untuk menampung matamu. Aku akan turun dan sarapan sekarang, _dah_." Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, dan Jimin yang masih duduk, dan masih melotot juga.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan berdua lagi, kali ini menuju kelas. Taehyung sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _headphone_nya, dan Jungkook hanya menggenggam sisi ranselnya dengan kuat. Entah karena alasan apa Jungkook kembali mengajak Taehyung untuk pergi bersama, dan Jungkook senang karena Taehyung selalu meng-_iya_-kan ajakannya. Orang-orang di koridor berjalan melewati mereka, beberapa dari mereka menatap Taehyung, dan berbisik-bisik lagi.

Jungkook menekan knop pintu dan membuka pintu kelas, keadaan kelas sudah mulai ramai, Jungkook berjalan ke arah mejanya dan duduk. Taehyung melewatinya dan duduk di belakangnya, dia masih mengenakan _headphone_ dan sekarang dia menutup matanya, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang dia dengarkan.

Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas, sontak keadaan kelas langsung ricuh, orang-orang mulai mencari tempat mereka dan langsung duduk manis. Beda dengan Taehyung, bahkan pria itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kim Taehyung," guru itu menyahutkan namanya, dan tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Dia masih menikmati musiknya dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Karena kesal, guru itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan menarik headphone yang Taehyung kenakan dengan kasar. Taehyung hanya menatap guru itu dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, guru di hadapannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Jika kau tidak ingin belajar, lebih baik keluar!" bentak guru itu, Taehyung hanya memutar kedua matanya malas dan berdiri, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, setelahnya guru itu langsung memukul kepala Taehyung menggunakan tongkat yang Ia bawa, membuat Taehyung meringis.

"Kenapa kau berdiri? Kembali duduk!" bentak guru itu lagi.

Taehyung kembali memutar matanya, "Shin _sonsaengnim_, anda menyuruh saya untuk keluar jika tidak ingin belajar, bukan? Dan saat ini saya sedang tidak ingin belajar, karena itu saya berdiri. Lalu kenapa anda memukul kepala saya?" kata Taehyung sambil menatap guru itu sebal, dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Suara cekikikan mulai terdengar di kelas, Shin kembali mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, keluar."

Taehyung segera mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan guru di hadapannya dan pergi keluar kelas, dan Jungkook sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Shin yang menyadari Jungkook sedari tadi menatap Taehyung, langsung memukul kepala Jungkook dengan tongkatnya, "Kau, keluar juga!" semprotnya, Jungkook meringis dan mengusap kepalanya, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar kelas.

Begitu keluar, Jungkook mendapati Taehyung sedang berjalan dengan lambat di koridor, Jungkook segera mengikutinya dan berjalan di belakangnya. Tampaknya Taehyung menyadari keberadaannya, hanya saja dia tidak terusik.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, Taehyung sedari tadi menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, dan Jungkook hanya berjalan sambil menunduk.

Lama mereka berjalan sampai keduanya mencapai tangga menuju _rooftop_ di ujung koridor, Taehyung segera menaikinya dengan cepat, Jungkook yang kaget melihat pergerakan Taehyung langsung menyusulnya dengan cepat juga.

.

Jimin menggigit ujung pensilnya, dia sudah tidak memusatkan perhatiannya ke guru yang sedang mendongeng di depan kelasnya—sebenarnya sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, banyak hal yang sedang Jimin pikirkan saat ini. Soal Jungkook yang di katakan oleh Yoongi tadi pagi, tadi pagi dia juga melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook jalan berdua menuju kelas, dan sekarang mereka berdua di hukum.

Jimin kemudian meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya, temannya—Hoseok yang melihat itu mengernyit, "Jim, kau kenapa _sih_?" tanya Hoseok, dan dia hanya mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

Seringai muncul di wajah mesum Jimin,

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Kook."

**TBC**

**.**

Thanks for review, maaf karena tidak bisa membalas, ada yang nanya siapa roommate Jimin, dan itu Yoongi!^^

Thanks for komemomark yang udah bantu cari ide xD

Dan ini di usahakan selalu fast update!

Review again please? :)

-bootae-


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**361 [ Roommate ]**

**.**

**JUNGKOOKxTAEHYUNGxJIMIN**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**Jungkook—si murid pindahan yang kurang beruntung karena mendapat roommate yang bernama Taehyung—yang menurut asumsinya sekarang, adalah preman.**

**.**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, AU**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Taehyung setelah dia sampai di _rooftop_ bersama Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, mendengar pertanyaan itu Jungkook langsung mengusap tengkuknya, canggung.

"Eh, aku dihukum juga, dan aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." kata Jungkook, masih mengusap tengkuknya, dan dibalas Taehyung oleh anggukan.

Taehyung memutar badannya dan menatap Jungkook yang ada di belakangnya, Jungkook kaget dengan pergerakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba, setelahnya dia menunduk. Taehyung hanya diam saja setelah itu, begitu juga Jungkook, dan hening lagi di antara mereka berdua. Awalnya Jungkook ingin bicara, namun bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, dan Taehyung tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jungkook hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena hal itu.

.

.

Yoongi melirik Jimin di sampingnya, yang anehnya pria itu sedang menyeringai, entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Jim, kau mikir apa sih? Wajahmu aneh," kata Yoongi sambil menyenggol bahu Jimin dengan bahunya, setelah mendapat senggolan itu, Jimin mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya dan mengalihkann pandangannya ke Yoongi.

"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu padaku, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin dengan tampang polos, membuat Yoongi gemas saat itu juga.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebal, "Ya, kenapa kau menyeringai sedari tadi?" tanya Yoongi, Jimin hanya memberikan senyuman lebarnya sebagai jawaban. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menggumam 'dasar aneh', setelahnya dia pergi dari sana.

Setelah Yoongi pergi, Jimin menyeringai kembali, sebuah rencana melintas di otaknya.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya dengan tampang kelelahan yang jelas, dia melempar ranselnya ke sembarang tempat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, Jungkook benar-benar kelelahan hari ini kalau mau tahu.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membersihkan kelas, padahal aku sedang tidak piket." Keluhnya, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bantal.

Dia belum mengganti seragamnya dan tidak berniat untuk melakukannya sekarang, dia benar-benar lelah. Jungkook mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, dan saat dia hendak memejamkan matanya, suara pintu yang terbuka membuat matanya kembali terbuka dan Ia langsung duduk saat itu. Taehyung masuk dan menatapnya, setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan ke kasurnya, lelaki berambut _soft orange_ itu merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Pejamkan matamu lagi, Jungkook." Taehyung mendesis, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Jungkook langsung mengubah posisinya untuk membelakangi Taehyung, dan mencoba untuk tidur sampai makan malam nanti. Namun entah mengapa dia tidak bisa tidur, saat dia memejamkan matanya, beberapa detik kemudian akan terbuka lagi. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur, padahal dia sangat lelah.

Akhirnya Jungkook terpaksa mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan game di sana.

Jungkook mendelik ke Taehyung, dilihatnya pria itu sedang diam, kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi muka. Jungkook sempat berpikir kalau menutupi muka dengan tangan itu adalah hobinya Taehyung, karena setiap dia melihatnya berbaring di ranjang, pria itu selalu melakukan posisi yang sama dan tidak merubahnya selama beberapa jam. Jungkook menghela nafas dan kembali memainkan ponselnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di ranjang Taehyung, Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taehyung dan mendapati dia sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Taehyung, suaranya serak. Efek bangun tidur, mungkin.

Jungkook melirik jam di meja nakasnya, "Pukul enam, kau masih bisa tidur kalau mau." jawabnya.

Taehyung mengubah posisinya yang sebelumnya terlentang, jadi menghadap Jungkook. Dia menarik selimut yang ada di bawah kakinya, lalu tertidur kembali. Jungkook menatapnya, menurutnya, Taehyung lebih enak dipandang jika dia sedang tidur, wajahnya terlihat damai saat tidur, berbeda pula saat dia sudah bangun.

Jungkook akhirnya menguap beberapa kali, dia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya. Setelah menarik selimut, akhirnya dia tertidur.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia menggeliat pelan, merentangkan tangannya dan melirik jam di meja nakasnya. Ternyata sudah pukul sembilan, seharusnya dia tidur kembali agar bisa ba—

—_ah_ tunggu, pukul sembilan?

Jungkook langsung terduduk dan menatapi jam di meja nakasnya, dia tidak bangun pukul tujuh tadi untuk makan malam, dan dia sangat menyesali hal itu. Perutnya terasa melilit, dia lapar, tapi tidak mungkin untuk mencari makan malam-malam begini, dia akan tertangkap oleh guru yang mengawasi asrama. Jungkook langsung mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sedari tadi itu, lalu mengeluh.

"Aku membawakanmu _ramyun_,"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah pintu, Jungkook langsung mendongak dan mendapati roommatenya sedang berdiri di sana sambil membawa dua _cup ramyun_ di kedua tangannya. Taehyung menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya, lalu berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan memberikan satu _cup ramyun_ yang dia genggam tadi. Jungkook menerimanya dan tersenyum kikuk, dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

Taehyung duduk di lantai yang dingin dan makan di sana, Jungkook jadi merasa tidak enak karena hanya dia yang sedang berada di ranjang. Saat Jungkook hendak turun untuk duduk di lantai, Taehyung menatapnya dan memberikan tatapan tidak-usah-duduk-di-bawah. Melihat itu Jungkook langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Dan hening melanda lagi.

Sampai akhirnya Taehyung membuka mulut dan mengatakan, "Memang susah ya, membangunkanmu? Aku bahkan sampai menyetel lagu di samping telingamu dengan volume paling kuat, dan kau tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mengerikan,"

Jungkook merasa tersindir dan juga malu, dia hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Taehyung yang menyadari Jungkook tiba-tiba seperti itu, langsung mendengus. "Tidak usah di bawa serius," katanya. Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

Keduanya sudah selesai makan, kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di lantai, dengan selimut sebagai penghangat tubuh.

"Kenapa sifatmu… bisa dingin begini, Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, kedua alis Taehyung saling bertaut, "Aku tidak akan menjawab untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu," katanya. Jungkook hanya bisa mencibirnya diam-diam, dan Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kuku jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau itu terlihat seperti _alien_ sih?" –_dor_.

Taehyung mengernyit, ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan pertanyaan aneh yang seperti itu. Taehyung akhirnya menunjuk ke arah langit-langit, maksudnya—_tanyakan saja kepada Tuhan_.

Namun Jungkook tampaknya tidak mengerti dengan bahasa isyaratnya, lalu pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapi tangan Taehyung yang sedang menunjuk ke arah langit-langit kamar, "Kau terlihat seperti _alien_ karena langit-langit kamar?" katanya polos.

Taehyung menarik tangannya dan mengusap pelipisnya, astaga pria di hadapannya ini memang terlalu polos atau memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa, atau mungkin dia tidak bisa mengerti bahasa isyaratnya, atau—kemungkinan besar memang Taehyung yang aneh dan mirip _alien_? Karena malas menjelaskan, akhirnya Taehyung hanya memberikan gelengan kepalanya ke Jungkook dan kembali mengusap pelipisnya.

Jungkook kembali meluncurkan beberapa pertanyaan, tentang hal-hal pribadinya, makanan kesukaannya, hewan peliharaannya, semuanya.

Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa senang mala mini.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dan langsung saja merasakan tubuhnya pegal, mungkin karena dia kurang makan semalam, ya itu saja. Jungkook baru saja ingin memejamkan mata, sebelum matanya melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Kenapa ada kaki ranjang beberapa senti di depannya?

Tunggu, dan bantal yang dia gunakan rasanya agak keras dan tidak terlalu nyaman memakainya. Dan juga kasur yang Ia pakai tidak empuk, melainkan sangat keras, rasanya seperti tidur di lantai—oh

Akhirnya Jungkook mendapatakan kesadarannya, nyawanya sudah terkumpul, dan yang Ia lihat pagi ini benar-benar nyata. Tangan seseorang menjulur di bawah kepalanya—yang Ia kenakan sebagai bantal kali ini. Kasurnya tidak empuk, dan ternyata dia sedang tidur di lantai kayu.

Jungkook menelan ludah, dan memutar badannya perlahan, dan benar saja. Kim Taehyung sedang tidur, tangannya terulur di bawah kepala Jungkook. Mengejutkan.

Jungkook membeku, kau tahu kan rasanya saat kau terlalu _shock_ dan kau ingin berteriak, tapi teriakanmu tertahan begitu saja? _Well_, Jeon Jungkook sedang mengalami situasi seperti itu. Ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa, yang bisa Ia lakukan hanya menatap wajah Taehyung yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

Sampai pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba di dobrak masuk, dan seorang pria muncul di sana.

"Hey, Jungkook! Ayo kita ke—"

Jungkook menatap horror pria yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter darinya, pria itu segera memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

**TBC**

.

Makin kesini makin ga seru ya? /muka sedih/

But well terima kasih buat yang sudah baca sampai kesini/?

Arigatou~

Maaf aku ga pernah balas review::_::

Ini pertama kalinya aku pakai ffn jadi tidak terlalu ngerti/?

.

Review again, please? :)

-bootae-


	5. Chapter 5

**BOOTAE**

**.**

**361 [ Roommate ]**

**.**

**JUNGKOOKxTAEHYUNGxJIMIN**

**BTS' Member**

**.**

**Jungkook si murid pindahan yang kurang beruntung karena mendapatkan roommate yang bernama Taehyung yang menurut asumsinya sekarang, adalah preman.**

**.**

**BOYS LOVE, YAOI, AU**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Taehyung segera saja mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar menjauh darinya begitu dia menyadari adanya makhluk lain di dalam kamarnya, Jungkook terguling jauh darinya. Taehyung segera berdiri meskipun tubuhnya benar-benar pegal dan dia merasa ingin bolos hari ini. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya, lalu dengan cepat juga tubuhnya merosot jatuh.

Astaga apa yang dia lakukan semalam.

Sambil menjambak rambutnya, Taehyung perlahan mulai ingat—mereka makan, bercerita, lalu Jungkook mengantuk dan Taehyung menyuruhnya tidur di pundaknya, lalu dengan tidak sadar mereka sudah tidur berdua begitu saja.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu bergumam, "Ya Tuhan, aku harus apa?"

.

"Ehehe, Jungkook—"

Jungkook segera memotongnya, "Astaga Jimin kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu! Lihat, Taehyung bahkan sampai mendorongku. Ya Tuhan pagi yang buruk, aku mau bersiap-siap, keluar sana!" bentak Jungkook kesal, dan segera mendorong tubuh Jimin dari belakang menuju pintu. Jimin ingin memberontak namun apa daya tubuh Jungkook jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kook, aku—" dan di potong lagi, "Tidak, keluar sana. Nanti saja kalau mau berbicara dengan ku." Jimin sudah keluar dan Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya dengan agak keras, menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan besar, sampai beberapa orang keluar dari kamar mereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Jimin hanya bisa meringis di depan pintu, seperti ada awan yang datang ke atas kepalanya dan menghujaninya. "Jungkook…"

.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Jungkook sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya, lalu dia berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku sudah selesai, giliranmu."

Jungkook menoleh dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan dengan pelan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah Jungkook menghilang dari pandangannya, Taehyung segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Kejadian tadi pagi masih membuatnya shock, dan itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Dia melangkah menuju lemari dan memakai seragamnya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Jungkook yang keluar dengan wajah tertekuk.

Taehyung memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik, lalu kembali fokus pada atribut sekolahnya. Jungkook melangkah dan meraih baju seragamnya yang menggantung di lemari, meraihnya dan memakainya.

Jungkook sudah menyusun buku pelajarannya dengan rapi di ranselnya, dan menyeretnya. Sementara Taehyung sedang duduk di kasurnya, sudah berseragam rapi, tapi tidak berniat untuk berangkat. Jungkook menghampirinya, "Kau tidak berangkat?"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, sepertinya tidak. Udara hari ini terlalu dingin meskipun di kelas ada penghangat ruangan. Dan tubuhku pegal." keluhnya, lalu memijat bahunya sendiri. Jungkook mengigit bibirnya, dia jadi merasa bersalah '_kan_.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Jungkook, ragu.

Taehyung menoleh, "_Hah_ tidak usah," katanya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu istirahat hari ini. Kau berangkat saja, nanti telat." Lanjutnya. Dan Jungkook akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu, meraih knop pintu dan membukanya, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, Jungkook menoleh—"Semoga cepat sembuh, Taehyung."

Dan pintu tertutup.

.

.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku…"

Sekarang Jimin sedang memohon-mohon pada Jungkook di jam istirahat pertama, dan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di kelas sekarang.

Jungkook mendengus sebal, "Astaga, Jimin. Kau tahu, kalau saja kau bukan temanku, aku sudah mengeluarkan isi perutmu kalau aku _bisa_." Katanya, dan Jimin yang mendengar itu sempat ciut. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahu Jungkook, dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang yang dia ketahui sebagai seniornya.

Jungkook sontak membungkuk, "Ah, senior. Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook canggung, sementara seniornya tersenyum tipis.

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Dan ngomong-ngomong, maafkan Jimin ya? Dia memang menyebalkan," kata Yoongi yang di ikuti oleh melototnya mata Jimin. Setelah Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan, Yoongi segera menatap Jimin dan menarik telinganya.

Jimin meringis kesakitan, "A—aduh _hyung_, hentikan."

Yoongi semakin gemas, dan menyeret Jimin dari sana saat itu juga. "Bocah, dasar kau. –Jungkook, aku duluan. Selamat tinggal," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tidak Ia gunakan untuk menjewer telinga _roommate_nya sendiri itu.

Jungkook masih bisa mendengar Jimin meringis kesakitan, ingin di lepaskan. Namun Yoongi malah mengomelinya, Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin, Jungkook mendadak teringat dengan Taehyung yang masih tertidur di kamar, ini memang belum waktu makan siang. Tapi, dia pasti lapar karena tidak sempat turun untuk sarapan bersama Jungkook tadi. Jungkook akhirnya berjanji untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Taehyung, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar diam-diam.

.

"A—ah Yoongi _hyung_ tolong lepaskan telingaku," Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang menarik kuat telinganya, namun gagal, tentu saja.

Yoongi semakin geram dan menarik lebih kuat telinga Jimin, "Bodoh, aku akan menyeretmu ke kamar asrama. Dan tolong diam." Jimin rasanya ingin merengek lagi, tapi dia juga tidak mau mendapatkan kata-kata pedas lagi, Jimin sendiri bingung kenapa Yoongi suka berbicara menggunakan kata-kata yang tajam. Tidak pernah di saring.

Setelah mencapai kamar, Yoongi membuka pintu dan menarik Jimin masuk, lalu melepaskan jewerannya dan menutup pintu. Oh, Jimin benar-benar senang karena Yoongi sudah melepaskan tangannya, walaupun telinganya benar-benar merah sekarang. Tapi, dia takut juga jika telinganya me—

"Kenapa kau mendobrak pintu kamar orang seenaknya?" tanya Yoongi _to-the-point_, Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi sedang berkacak pinggang, persis seperti ibunya saat sedang mengomelinya.

Jimin mengusap telinganya yang terasa perih, "_Hah_ aku tidak mendobrak kok," kata Jimin kalem, merasa tidak bersalah. Dia pikir Yoongi akan percaya bualannya, dan ternyata tidak. Yoongi mulai mendekat, ingin menjewer telinga Jimin yang satunya, dengan cepat Jimin langsung menghindar dengan mengambil beberapa langkah panjang ke belakang. Yoongi mendengus, "Berani kau berbohong, akan aku tusuk bokongmu menggunakan jarum."

Jimin merinding, dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku bersalah. Aku sudah masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya, dan juga mendobrak pintunya—yang mungkin rusak sekarang. Aku minta maaf karena sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan." Setelah pidato singkat itu, Yoongi mengangguk, lalu mendengus lagi. "Kalau saja kau mengakuinya dari awal, kau tidak akan ku jewer."

Jimin hanya nyengir kaku, lalu kembali mengusap telinganya. Setelah melihat Yoongi berjalan menjauh darinya, Jimin bergumam.

"Dasar kakek galak,"

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia menggeliat sebentar dan menyalakan ponselnya, dan bagus, sudah pukul dua siang, berarti dia melewatkan makan siangnya. Sungguh, perutnya melilit, dia lapar sekali. Taehyung mencoba untuk duduk di tepi kasur, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah _sticky note_ yang menempel di lantai kayu kamarnya.

Taehyung menunduk dan meraih note itu, dan membacanya.

"**_Kau tidak bangun saat makan siang tadi, padahal aku sudah membangunkan mu._**

**_Oh, dan aku membawakan mu makanan, aku asal memilihnya, aku tidak tahu kau itu suka apa._**

**_Maafkan aku soal tadi pagi, aku tidak sengaja tertidur di lenganmu._**

**_Selamat makan, dan cepat sembuh._**

**_-JK_**"

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu mendelik ke kasur milik Jungkook, dan tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati piring berisi penuh makanan berada di meja belajarnya, dan segelas susu, air, dan obat juga. Taehyung sempat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, lalu duduk. Di atas meja, ada _sticky note_ lagi, Taehyung menariknya.

**_"Makan yang banyak!_**

**_Oh ya, kau tak pernah tersenyum semenjak kita bertemu pertama kali,_**

**_Semoga kau bisa tersenyum ^v^)/"_**

Secara tidak sadar, Taehyung tersenyum membaca _sticky note_ terakhir itu.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan sendirian di koridor asrama, dengan tangan yang dia selipkan di celananya.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas, besok hari sabtu yang berarti libur. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan kemana, dia tidak ingin guling-gulingan di kasurnya selama libur dua hari itu.

Dia telah sampai di depan kamarnya, Jungkook menempelkan telinganya di pintu, mencoba untuk menguping. Dan tidak ada suara apa-apa di dalam sana, mungkin saja Taehyung sudah tidur karena kekenyangan—atau efek obat yang dia berikan tadi.

Jungkook meraih knop pintu dan membuka pintu, dan melirik sedikit ke dalam, dan benar saja seperti dugaannya, Taehyung sedang tertidur pulas. Lalu Jungkook melirik ke meja belajar Taehyung, dan melihat piring makanan yang dia berikan. Menakjubkan, ternyata habis dia makan sendirian. Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya di meja belajar, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari sana, berniat untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang guru matematikanya berikan tadi pagi.

"Nggh—"

Taehyung melenguh, dan Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku matematikanya. Dilihatnya Taehyung sedang mengusap sebelah matanya, dia menguyah sebentar, lalu tertidur kembali. _Astaga, lucu sekali_—kata-kata itu yang terlintas di otak Jungkook begitu melihat bagaimana cara Taehyung mengunyah di dalam tidurnya. Jungkook menggeleng kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sudah satu jam Jungkook mengerjakan tugasnya, dan sudah hampir selesai juga.

Saat Jungkook hendak meregangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal, ponsel di saku celananya mendadak bergetar, ada pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Jimin. Jungkook membuka pesan itu, dan terdapat satu kalimat di sana.

**_From: Jimin_**

**_"Besok hari sabtu, mau pergi keluar bersamaku?"_**

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, kali ini dia sepenuhnya terbangun. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih agak mengantuk, dan masih ingin tidur karena cuaca yang dingin membuatnya nyaman bergelung di dalam selimut tebal dan hangat kesayangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, Taehyung segera duduk dan mendapati Jungkook sedang menatapnya dari ranjangnya. Taehyung hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban dan mengusap wajahnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung dan kembali bermain dengan ponselnya—hanya bermain _game-game_ biasa.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Taehyung, suaranya sangat serak. Jungkook menjeda gamenya dan menatap Taehyung, "Mana aku tahu, saat aku pulang tadi, kau masih tidur." katanya, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Taehyung beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah pelan-pelan menuju kamar mandi, Jungkook menatapnya, berniat membantu namun ragu.

.

"Besok hari sabtu, kau akan melakukan apa?"

Taehyung menoleh, mendapati Jungkook sedang menatapnya—menunggu jawaban. Taehyung menatap langit selama beberapa saat, berpikir. Namun tak ada satu rencana pun yang melintas di otaknya. Setelahnya Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, tidak ada rencana, aku bingung."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan dan terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menatapnya, dan mengatakan

"—mau jalan bersama besok?"

**TBC**

**.**

Ini sudah chapter 5, ngebut banget ya/?

Thanks for review, and

review again please~!

**-bootae-**


End file.
